Family Business
by A-Mikaelson
Summary: Any family has their share of surprises, the Mikaelson Family in particular has a thousand years worth. So another sister? Not very shocking. Join Arianna Mikaelson as she reunites with her family in their adventures through Mystic Falls and the French Quarter while stirring up some trouble too. (Just a series of one/two shots that go through Arianna's life with her family)
1. Reunited

A/N: Hello there! This is something I've been working on for a while but decided to publish because there's nobody else to read several pages of word documents but me and it was getting a little ridiculous! It's my first sort of story that's not really a full story - just a series of one/two shots that were written because I have so many feelings about the show, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC

Arianna stood at the Falls, leaning on the wooden railing surrounding crystalline water. She sighed happily as the mist flicked her face as it had done when she were a child over 1000 years ago. The thought of her family made her heart ache, it was a wonderful time when she was surrounded by her family; now she was on the constant run, her one living family member making it his life's mission to track her down. Of course there was Elijah who was still alive, but they rarely got the opportunity to see each other. Days like this were her favorite, she occasionally visited Mystic Falls for old times' sake, but now she had decided to stay, Niklaus be damned; she wanted to enjoy the rare sunny days, the Falls, the feeling of being a teenager. She knew he would catch her sooner or later; he had been hot on her trail for a while now, so it would be soon.

"It's been a long time, little sister" a voice sneered in her ear. Well she hadn't anticipated this soon, she thought before two hands encircled her neck, snapping it.

When she awoke she was lying on a couch in an old apartment building, she groaned rubbing her neck in discomfort before resting her head back on the maroon cushions.  
"Ah, I see you've woken, it took a while there Ari, you've let yourself go" Arianna rolled her eyes at her brother, refusing to meet eye contact with him, maybe if she didn't look at him he would disappear and he wouldn't kill her.

"Oh come now little one, avoiding eye contact won't make me disappear" he commented, kneeling down beside her spot on the sofa. He knew his use of "little one" would spark her anger; she hated being called that because she insisted she wasn't a child, she was the same age as Rebekah for crying out loud! She sat up looking outraged,

"Little one? Says the man with the mental capacity of a five year old" He smirked at the comment, as she realized she had let him win.

"Your words wound me Arianna, they really do" he said, feigning hurt, she glared at him before looking away, refusing to respond. He smiled widely, getting up from his spot

"So here we are Anna, I've finally found you! I must say you play quite the game of hide and seek; I almost gave up" Arianna scoffed, she knew her brother well, and knew he would never give up on anything.

"Of course you wouldn't give up Niklaus, you've disposed of all your siblings up to this point, and you wouldn't rest until the collection was complete."

"Now what makes you so sure I disposed of them?" She could see the sick grin on his face from where he stood by the window, and she knew he was trying to push her buttons. She didn't respond, shaking her head. Klaus was in front of her in a flash, looming over his sitting sister, she got up, unable to stand the feeling of being towered over; though it didn't do much for her petite stature.

"Come on love, there has to be a reason you ran for so long, surely you knew my anger would let up eventually" he said lowly

"First of all, you never stop being an angry vindictive bastard, and secondly, I rather enjoyed being away from you" She snapped. Her head hit the door before she had a second to process it; Niklaus hovered over her his forearm pressed tightly against her throat.

"Oh, surely I can't be that bad" he mocked. Arianna pushed him away, her face contorted into one of disgust.

"Leave me be Niklaus"

"Now where would be the fun in that? I've finally got my baby sister back" he laughed

"And what makes you think you've got me back" she countered, Klaus' smile fell as he advanced slowly towards his sister

"Oh dear sister, I won't be letting you out of my sight again, and if any complication arise you will be joining the rest of our sleeping siblings" Arianna glared at him, she knew Nik would only see speaking as a challenge.  
"Plus, I know you've enrolled yourself in school" he added lightly. Arianna rolled her eyes at her brother once more; of course he did some lurking before he actually presented himself. She was shocked though, at how well this reunion was going; the last time they saw each other she had ran after betraying him, and he was right about to drive a dagger through her heart. And Niklaus was not the type to let things go

"What's your price Nik?" Arianna asked with a sigh, going over to the kitchen and pouring herself a scotch

"Whatever do you mean Ari?" Nik asked, faking sincerity

"We both know exactly where we left off last time we were together, and you're not currently sticking a dagger in my heart, what gives?" she explained impatiently

"Ever think that I've grown to miss my baby sister? Let bygones be bygones" he smirked

"We both know you didn't" she said, downing her drink

"I'm hurt by your lack of faith in my family values Ari" as the words left his mouth Arianna fixed her brother with a bored look

"Well if you must know, dear sister, we have some business to attend to while we are here"


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC**

"Kol!" Arianna called as she wandered the woods "Kol where are you?" The little brunette looked around but couldn't see her brother anywhere, she realized that she was alone in the vast land and couldn't see much through the large trees. She knew she wasn't alone though, she knew what else lived in the forest, all the animals that were much larger and much more dangerous than herself. Suddenly Arianna felt unsure that it was wise to chase after her brother, it didn't help that she was told countless times to not go too far into the forest without one of her brothers or parents. A rustling behind the child made her freeze,

"Kol?" she called quietly, her voice quivering with fear - but her question was met with silence. She looked around but saw nothing but dirt and trees as far as the blue sky met the horizon. Carefully Arianna took a few steps in the direction she thought was home, and heard the rustle of the bushes again, whirling around she saw nothing again. Her small chest rose and fell rapidly as panic settled in her bones, Arianna turned again quickly and started running. She made it a few meters before something snared around her waist and picked her off her feet, she heard a yell, and made a scream of her own. Arianna squeezed her eyes shut, but didn't feel the pain she expected, instead she heard boyish laughter in her ear.

"Kol!" she yelled as her brother set her back down on her feet "You scared me!" she snapped, pushing her brother.

"Serves you right" he laughed, wiping away some tears from his eyes "You're not supposed to be out here"

"I was looking for you!" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest

"And what if you could not find me? Do you even know how to get back home?" he asked, looking down at his sister seriously. Arianna turned around confidently, about to point in the direction behind her, but as she glanced around her surroundings looked the same in every other direction

"That way" she said with wavering confidence, pointing a little finger behind her,

"Wrong" Kol quipped, turning to his right "It's that way"

"It is a good thing I found you then" she smiled

"Technically sister, I found you " He laughed, ruffling his sister's hair. Arianna swatted his hand away in annoyance which only made Kol's grin bigger  
"Now what did you want Ari?"

"I wanted to find you" she replied

"Well here I am, would you like me to walk you back home?" he asked

"I do not wish to go back home I want to spend time with you"

"We can spend time together later Arianna, I am busy right now" Kol explained

"But Kol! There isn't anything for me to do" the younger Mikaelson whined

"Where is Bex?" Kol asked

"She's playing with Erika and the others but I do not wish to play with them"

"Go bother Nik or 'Lijah" Kol suggested

"Why would I bother them, when I can bother you, big brother?" Arianna asked teasingly

"Fine, what would you like to do Arianna" he conceded with a deliberate sigh

"Tell me a story!" she said excitedly, taking a seat on a fallen tree

"A story about what?"

"Whatever you can think of" Arianna said, looking at her brother expectantly. Kol thought about it for a while, looking around the forest his eyes settled on the mouth of the caves where the village hide during full moons and an idea crept into mind.

"Ari, look over there" Kol said, pointing to the caves "Do you know what those are?"

"Isn't that where we go on the full moons?

"Yes, exactly! But do you know why we go there for the night?" Kol asked. Arianna thought about it for a while, but she realized that no one had ever answered her and Rebekah about the caves. Not mother or father, not even Finn, Elijah or Nik.

"No not really" she admitted, making Kol smirk

"We don't go there just for fun Ari, we go because we're hiding" he explained as if he just divulged a secret only to be know by the adults

"Hiding from what?" she asked in an equally hushed tone

"Werewolves" he said after a beat of dramatic pause.

"What are those?" she asked, making Kol smile as he couldn't believe how well his plan was going

"Werewolves" he began condescendingly "are mystical creatures who are both man and wolf"

"How can someone be a man _and_ a wolf" Arianna interjected

"I'm trying to explain Arianna" Kol snapped with a glare, making his sister quiet before he continued "Being a werewolf is a curse, these men are slaves of nature, so on the night of every full moon they turn from being normal men from the neighboring village to being bloodthirsty monsters."  
"But wolves aren't awfully scary and don't the men know what they're doing even as wolves?" Arianna said, still not completely convinced by Kol's story  
"These ones are" Kol said, determined to scare his sister. "These wolves force our village into the caves every full moon in hopes that we won't be attacked. They have no recollection of what happened when they were in their true form" He waited a beat "because the wolf takes complete control". Kol tried to hide his grin as he saw the fear clearly spread across Arianna's face.

"Mother and Father wouldn't let anything happen to us" Arianna said reassuringly despite her shaking voice

"Mother and Father would not have a choice for the wolves are not after them"

"Who are the werewolves after?"

"Children" Kol said lowly, dramatically pausing as Arianna's eyes widened "Little children with dark hair and brown eyes. Children like you, Ari" He revealed solemnly to his sister.

Hearing the scream from the forest alerted both brothers, they stopped their sword fighting instantly, looking at each other then the clearing worriedly. Their hearts raced when they saw Arianna running from the trees crying.

"Nik! Eli!" the six year old sobbed, running towards them, Nik reached her first, kneeling down to the ground so she could run into his arms. Elijah joined them in a matter of seconds, putting a hand on her back.

"Ari, what happened?" Niklaus cooed, stroking her hair softly, Arianna only answered by crying into his shoulder, soaking it through with salty tears.

"Arianna?" Elijah asked, his tone was concerned but firm, making her look up instinctively

"Kol!" she cried, her big brown eyes filling up with more tears. Niklaus and Elijah exchanged angry glances; they knew she wasn't crying because something happened to Kol, on the contrary something happened to her _because _of Kol.

"What did he do Ari?" Elijah sighed, just as Kol walked through the clearing, his grin dropping as he saw his siblings before him.

"Kol!" Niklaus called "come over here!" Kol sauntered over nervously, before plastering another cheeky grin on his face

"Yes, brother?" he asked sweetly

"What did you do to Arianna, Kol" Elijah asked, heading straight for the point.

"Nothing!" Kol exclaimed indignantly, Niklaus stared him hard in eye causing him to crack

"I just told her a story of the werewolves, it's not my fault she couldn't handle it!"

"_Bloodthirsty _werewolves!" Arianna corrected, outraged by the lack of truth "Bloodthirsty werewolves who come out at night and eat children with dark hair and brown eyes! I have dark hair and brown eyes, Eli!" she cried fearfully, burying her face in Elijah's leg. Niklaus smacked Kol upside the head glaring at him

"Ow!" Kol yelped, rubbing the back of his head, a scowl firm on his face. Elijah pried Arianna carefully from his leg; bending down to her level

"Anna" he said carefully "what Kol said about the werewolves wasn't entirely wrong. They are dangerous creatures and will hurt anyone, but they only come out on full moons, which is why we stay in the caves on those nights."

"Then why did Kol say they only hunted little girls with dark hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes Kol, why did you tell her that?" Nik questioned pointedly. Kol sighed heavily

"I was trying to scare you Anna, it was all in good fun. You wanted me to tell you a story" realization dawned on the young girl, she crossed her arms, fixing a glare on the 9 year old

"All in good fun?!" she bellowed "You scared me Kol, you really scared me!" her face turned red as it typically did when she was about to cry.

"That was the point" Kol grumbled under his breath, Elijah cast him a sharp look,

"Apologize" he growled, Kol rolled his eyes

"Obviously it wasn't well received" Kol snapped, though he saw a few tears slip from his sister's eyes and remorse hit him.

"I'm sorry Ari" he sighed, leaning down and enveloping her in a hug "forgive me?" he asked

"You're forgiven, I suppose" she mumbled into his shoulder

"You suppose?" Kol asked, looking down at his sister making her grin

"Fine, you are fully forgiven. Besides, I don't think you realized something Kol" she said, making Kol raise an eyebrow in question

"If the wolves come for me, they come for you. You have dark hair and brown eyes too" Arianna laughed at the speechless look on his face.

"I guess you would have to protect him then Ari" Nik interjected, smiling at the flushed look on Kol's face

"Elijah has dark hair and brown eyes too!" Kol exclaimed

"I guess Eli will have to protect all of us then" Arianna said, smiling up at the eldest of the group

"As I always will little one" Elijah smiled, lifting her off her feet "Now lets get you cleaned up" he added, wiping some dirt off her nose.

A/N: If you enjoyed the story please take the time to Review it or if you have any suggestions, it would mean a lot! Thank you for reading!


	3. Betrayals and Brutality

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC**

"What's troubling you Arianna?" Elijah asked suddenly, without so much as looking up from his readings

"I beg your pardon 'lijah" Arianna responded smoothly, but her gaze shifted from side to side nervously

"You've been undaggered by the Salvatore brother and when put face to face with our brother you so little as thought about avenging your honour" he explained, closing his book and giving his sister his full attention

"Exactly, I had just been undaggered, hardly in any position to be fighting the hybrid Niklaus"

"It hasn't stopped you before" Elijah pointed out, giving Arianna a pressing stare, noticing her composure beginning to crack

"Maybe I just wasn't in the mood for pointing out treachery" she said with a shaking voice "he knows I knew you were in town, and he's certainly still angry about my betrayal in 1914. It is dangerous to throw stones in glass houses brother"

"What are you not telling me Arianna" Elijah furthered.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Elijah" Arianna said with finality as she got up to leave, but her path was suddenly blocked by her brother.

"Arianna I insist that if there is something that will affect our family in any way you disclose that information to me now" Elijah said, his authoritative voice breaking Arianna's resolve down. Arianna let out a shaky breath

"You're going to kill me" she muttered, he raised an eyebrow at her comment

"What did you do?" he asked, his sister exhaled nervously before she continued.

"I did something _really, incredibly _awful. About 500 years ago, and Eli I feel terrible about it and I don't know what to do" she admitted, her voice shaking. Elijah looked at her worriedly; he had never seen his sister so on edge.

"Well Arianna, I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad, it is 500 years later after all" she threw him a look proving him otherwise, so he went with it.

"Alright" he sighed "tell me then, what happened?" Arianna got up, pacing in front of her big brother nervously as she unveiled her secret.

"I helped Katerina escape" she blurted. Elijah was in front of her in a flash, holding her still by the shoulders

"I pray you to tell me that I've misheard you" he said lowly, she looked down pathetically, regaining some courage and looking her brother in the eyes again before she spoke.

"I wish I could. I was unaware of the repercussions at the time" She sighed "We were talking the night before, and someone had let it slip about the ritual. Eli, she was so scared, it was heartbreaking. She had been disowned by her family, had a child somewhere in the world she hadn't met!"

"I am aware of Katerina's condition at the time" he nodded.

"She was already planning on running, but I knew she would get caught, and when she did Nik would unleash hell on her. And you and I both know you loved her Eli. I couldn't let her die. Not like that. Not by the hands of Nik" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. Elijah dropped his hand from her shoulder, rubbing his forehead in contemplation.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about killing you" he remarked. Arianna frowned at him

"Which is my next problem. Nik will _actually _kill me. I have to tell him though, Eli it's been 500 years, I can't do this anymore."

"When did you plan on telling him?" he sighed, Arianna only managed a small gasp before she flew across the room, smashing into the wall, Niklaus standing where her feet were once planted. He had gotten there so suddenly even Elijah look startled.

"Yes sister, when were you planning on telling me?" he sneered at her. Arianna groaned, getting back on her feet, looking apologetically towards her elder brother.

"Niklaus" Elijah warned lowly, but the younger brother cast him off with a deathly glance.

"Nik, _I'm sorry._" Arianna whispered. He let out a short, sadistic laugh, slowly walking towards her.

"Now love, what could you possibly be sorry for? Could it be the part where you betrayed me, lied to me or locked me with my curse for 500 more years" he planted himself in front of her, looking down at his sister cruelly. Arianna looked up at him, fear and sadness clouding her eyes; she was worried for herself, calm Nik was worse than his angry self.

"For all of it Nik, I'm so sorry"

"Do not lie to me Arianna" he growled pushing her into the wall

"I'm not lying. I don't regret saving her. But I'm sorry about all the grief it caused you. And even you Elijah, I'm _so _sorry" she whimpered, tears sliding down her cheek

"You don't regret saving her, you say" Niklaus smirked; he had found something else to berate her for. Arianna shifted her eyes nervously, knowing what trap she had just set for herself. She had to zoom out of the way quickly as a vase crashed into the wall where her head has once been. Arianna looked at her brother bewildered as he stood still, seething.

"No I don't, she's the only one I could really rely on these past years." She yelled, her breathing was cut short when Nik had her pinned to the closest wall by the throat.

"Of course, it's just betrayal after betrayal with you isn't it, sister?"

"And it's always brutality and selfishness with you, brother" Arianna sneered

"Where is she" he shouted, he looked at her wildly, putting more pressure on her neck when she didn't answer.

"I don't know" she croaked, before being thrown once again

"Do you take me for a fool?" he roared

"Niklaus! Enough!" Elijah exclaimed from where he had been watching the scene unraveling before him. Elijah sped over to his siblings, but before he attempted to pry Niklaus away from their sister Klaus turned around abruptly

"Not until I get my answers Elijah" Niklaus shot back

"Niklaus I will no-" Elijah was cut off when Klaus' hands circled Elijah's neck quickly and with a brief twist of his hands Elijah crumpled to the floor. Arianna stared at her eldest brother lying on the floor and couldn't form a single coherent thought; Elijah was her one chance of making it out of this alive.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice brother" Klaus said with a small shrug before turning back to Arianna

"Now I'll ask you again Arianna. Where is Katerina?"

"I don't know Nik!" she shouted, "Last time I checked you had her!" Niklaus moved away from her looking insulted

"Are you saying that Katerina's constant disappearing act is my fault?" Arianna was positively exhausted, and at a crossroad. She felt cornered, and like all the Mikaelson siblings she turned her fear into anger.

"Of course it's your fault! You let her get away!" she screamed, dodging the wooden chair thrown her way,

"How dare you! I would have had her 500 years ago had you not meddled in business that wasn't yours!" he fumed

"Yes well I did meddle! She had a life too you know, and you were going to _kill_ her. Not like you have any regard for human life anyway" she snarled.

"Of course I don't! They're _human_. And it was your mentality too, or have you forgotten about your ripper phase?" he taunted, until his smile fell when he was forced to dodge a book.

"Of course you haven't forgotten that dark, _dark _time. I'm sure your nightmares are still plagued with all of the people you so _brutally murdered_."

He narrowly dodged the vase hurled at his head.

"Stop it." she snapped through clenched teeth. The one period of Arianna's life that she felt the most ashamed of was her ripper period, she had lsot control before she had even learned it and Niklaus had been by her side every step of the way.

"Why the hurt look Ari? Is it because you _trusted _me to not use the one thing that haunted you the most as a weapon against you?" he said pointedly. Arianna looked away, guilt flooding back into her bones.

"I'm sorry Nik. I can't take back what I did. I know I shouldn't have but it's done now and truly Nik, I'm so sorry." She pleaded but it was no use when she was back against the wall, held there by her brother while he looked at her with calm fury

"Don't call me Nik" he barked "Only my family calls me Nik. And you Arianna are no longer my family." There was only a spilt look of devastation on Arianna's face before she exhaled a strangled gasp, her face beginning to turn pale and grey as she collapsed into Nik's arms. He picked her up and dropped her on the couch; Elijah would tend to getting her a coffin later. Without sparing either of his unconscious siblings another glance Niklaus stormed out of the room.

**A/N: What's the Mikaelson family without the drama, right?! I wrote this a while ago to spice up the sibling dynamic between Klaus and Arianna, after all what are little siblings for if not making things more difficult! Feel free to leave a review of any comments or suggestions, thanks a bunch!**


	4. Turning Tables

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC**

Historical Society tea party? Did Damon honestly just ask that of her?

"Why do you need me there?" she texted back

"Backup" he quickly replied causing Arianna to sigh.

With a shake of her head Arianna walked over to her closet, picking out a white dress with pink floral print with mild discontent. She then took a look at all the other dresses and made a mental check to go shopping later, of course Nik would pick out the most light and flowery dresses for her, probably an unspoken jab about how she was still a child. It was the perfect fit for a tea party so Arianna would settle for now. Arianna left her hair in the loose curls they had been in previously and put on a pair of wedged heels before heading out the door.

When Arianna got to the tea party she scanned the crowd quickly, looking for any sign of Damon but receiving none. She only saw groups of bored adults pretending to care about history for the sake of their small town reputations; she recognized the faces of Jenna and Carol Lockwood in the crowd but made a point of avoiding them to prevent awkward meetings. Arianna fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Damon's number, she heard the buzz from his ringtone go off behind closed double doors, and then noticed a nervous Alaric Saltzman lingering outside.

"He's in there?" she asked, sneaking up on the history teacher

"Yes, but-" Arianna disregarded the warning he was about to give, there was no one in that room she couldn't handle.

"Damon this better be good" She snapped, opening the doors dramatically, but she soon stopped dead in her tracks looking at the scene before her. There was another man there, holding Damon to the wall by his throat, when he heard her come in he stopped and looked over, softening his hold when he made eye contact with Arianna.

"Elijah" she whispered, it wasn't a question, she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her, and because of that knowledge Arianna turned on her heels and ran out of the mansion with her vampire speed.

Arianna got in her car and backed out of her parking spot abruptly, speeding off without an explanation or aid for Damon. When she got back to the apartment she slammed the door shut behind her, pressing her back against it as she tried to shake off the shock that grasped her body.

* * *

After 6 hours of pacing around the apartment and drinking, Arianna actually began to wonder whether or not her mind had actually fooled her. Four bottles of vintage wine and Arianna had decided that if Elijah hadn't come for her yet he wouldn't bother tonight, and it was safe for her to go down to the Grille, grab a few more drinks and explain some of her actions to Damon. She shrugged out of the dress she kept on after her short stay at the party and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, throwing on the same white wedges from before. She wandered out into the night and though she could have driven, at the rate Arianna was drinking she planned on leaving the bar unable to walk in a straight line, and sometimes running was more thrilling.  
11 pm and the Grille was still bustling, and their regular brooding vampire was sitting at the bar.

"Scotch, neat." She demanded from the bartender

"I'm going to need to see some I.D" the bartender replied, eyeing her skeptically

"I'm truly flattered" Arianna said with a tight smile "But you don't need to see any I.D" she said, looking into his eyes as his pupils dilated, the man nodded and turned around to pour her drink.

"Did you really need to come here if you already pre drank?" Damon asked, staring straight ahead

'Now where is the sport in staying at home" she replied, taking her drink from the man behind the counter

"I could smell the alcohol off you the second you walked in, what more do you need - you're tiny"

"I'm also very old" she reminded him "It's going to take more than four bottles of wine to get me drunk. And trust me - I've been trying"

"What the hell was that today?" he asked, slamming his glass down on the table

"And there it is" Arianna smirked

"I called you there for back up, not to leave me fighting off some lunatic by myself! I didn't know you were a coward Arianna" Damon snapped. Arianna narrowed her eyes at the mention of being called a coward, she downed the drink in her hand and roughly put her glass back down

"Well if you're going to be rude, no answers for you" Arianna growled, starting to walk away, but Damon's hand reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist.

"Look" he sighed "I don't want to offend you, I actually somewhat like you. But you looked like you saw a ghost and ran away. How the hell do you know him?" Arianna sighed and relaxed back into her seat, gesturing for another drink.

"Elijah and I go far back, and that's all you need to know for now."

"No, not good enough. Elijah knows Klaus and you know Elijah. I need answers if I'm going to protect Elena"

"Look if Elena trusts Elijah then you should too. Whatever he said he was going to do he will stay true to it." Arianna said with a sigh, looking into her newly filled glass.

"And Klaus?" he asked after a beat "Do you know him?" Arianna squeezed her eyes shut for a second, feeling terrible for the outright lie she was about to tell.

"No. I mean I obviously know _of_ him, Klaus is a tale told to scare kids but no, I don't know him. Elijah used to be a part of his inner circle, not me."

"Sounds like there's a part of the story missing"

"I'm old Damon, there is a lot of ground to cover" She laughed, tilting her head back to shoot her drink.

"There it is, she's drunk" Damon observed

"Almost" she smiled, pinching her fingers slightly apart to show how close she was

"Which means story time is over" Damon sighed, he reached for his glass and finished off the last sip. "To be continued" he added pointedly, making Arianna smile and nod to cover up the dread that settled in her stomach.

"Goodnight Damon" she sang

"Goodnight Arianna" he replied with a smirk.

'One more" she said to the bartender she compelled. _Oh what did I get myself into_ Arianna thought, placing her head in her hands.

"Last one" the bartender said firmly, and though Arianna didn't like limits she knew she was already stumbling drunk, she should get home and sort out the web she was trapped in. She sat at the bar on her own, taking occasional sips of her drink as the Grille died down, when she looked up across the bar she saw a familiar face staring back at her, but when she blinked to get a better look he was gone. Arianna shook her head; the paranoia was settling in, that's all it was. She downed the rest of her glass without so much as a wince and threw some bills on the counter before swiftly exiting the bar.

* * *

It was even later now, probably an hour or so past and Arianna found herself on the road back to her apartment, looking over her shoulder into the darkness behind her._There is no one there Ari, get a grip_ she scolded herself, but her reasoning didn't stop her from turning around at the sound of a rustle behind her. She sped up her walking while looking behind her, expecting to find someone stalking her, but there was nothing. Arianna barely managed to turn back around, before she crashed into something. Hands gripped around her upper arms which kept her from falling back, and running away. A startled gasp left Arianna's lips as she looked up into brown eyes that mirrored her own.

"Elijah" she said in shock

"Hello Arianna" he replied with a small smile. The situation registered in Arianna's brain and she regained control of herself, shrugging Elijah off roughly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she snapped

"I could ask the same to you, it's not safe for you here. Klaus is coming"

"Klaus has already been here" she told him, her dark eyes narrowed skeptically "I assume you had something to do with him finding me"

"Klaus and I have barely in touch since the last time we spoke Arianna and I have not told him of your whereabouts, you have my word"

"Oh" Arianna replied awkwardly, most of her hostility washing away knowing Elijah didn't tip Klaus off.

"Now that we have settled that, what game are you playing here, sister?"

"Only one where I happen to be the pawn" she admitted "It's a long story, we better sit down" she said, walking past him. She turned the corner onto a nearly deserted street

"Come along brother, there seems to be much to discuss" she called behind her, Elijah didn't respond until they got to the building that Arianna had found refuge in,

"Niklaus' arrangements I presume?" He asked, looking distastefully at the outer appearance of the complex.

"Wait till you see the dresses he picked out" she smirked, entering the building. Arianna flicked on the light when she opened the door, and Elijah found the interior of her accommodations were more refreshing than the rundown look outside.

"Here we are" she said, dropping her keys on the side table.

"Oh and 'Lijah?" she spoke, turning around

"Yes Arianna?" Elijah asked, Arianna sped up to her brother, wrapping her arms around him in a hug

"I forgot to mention, I missed you brother"

"As I did you sister" Elijah replied, returning the embrace "Now, I believe there are pressing matters at hand"

"Right" Arianna nodded, going to the kitchen cabinet she pulled out another bottle of bourbon "Shoot" she said, pouring the liquid in two glasses.

"Arianna I think you've had enough" Elijah chastised, looking at his sister with some mixture of worry and dismay

"Elijah I think you have more important things to worry about. Like how you're going to get me out of this one" She countered, handing her brother one of the two glasses

"When you put it that way I suppose it warrants a drink" he sighed

"Why are you here" Arianna asked suddenly "You never answered the question". Elijah pondered the right way to word the answer - it had been a while since he had spoken to his sister, and though he could always pride himself in knowing his siblings Elijah was still wary.

"Would you prefer I start?" Arianna snapped impatiently "Sorry, it's probably less diabolical than yours "

"I would hope you're not wrong" Elijah said with a grimace, taking a sip of his drink.

"I wanted to live life as a normal teenage girl; Nik found me and demanded I help him win over the doppelganger to break the curse or else I pay with my life" Arianna summed up, rolling her eyes "so predictable" she muttered to herself.

"Now it's your turn" she said pointedly to Elijah

"I too got word that the next Petrova doppelganger was residing in Mystic Falls" Elijah started slowly, testing the waters as he explained his story, "and I would like to use her to...to kill our brother"

"Oh" Arianna gasped, shocked "That is not what I anticipated"

"Arianna I know it may come to you as a shock, I know that he is still our brother, Always and Forever, but that did not stop him from disposing of our siblings and I know it will not bring them back but it is a matter of restitution he des-"

"He said if I did not help him I would join the rest of our sleeping siblings." Arianna cut him off, staring down at her drink "What did he mean? Where are they Elijah?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes. She knew that whatever answer that was to come would be the end of her family as she had known it, but she was silently begging Elijah to tell her otherwise.

"The last I spoke to Niklaus, he told me that he had" Elijah paused, trying to find the words

"Where are they" Arianna growled, tears threatening to brim in her eyes

"The bottom of the ocean" Elijah replied quietly "He dropped their daggered bodies in the ocean". Arianna clenched her fist in a half hearted attempt to reign in her anger but her hand constricted around the glass of bourbon, shattering and spilling the contents onto the hardwood floor.

"Ari-" Elijah started to say, but was silenced as Arianna raised her hand to stop him.

"It seems as though you've got yourself an alliance, brother"

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave a review of any comments or suggestions, thanks a bunch!**

**The-Girl-Who-Dreamed: **Haha thank you! It's honestly one of my favourite parts of the show. Arianna is Rebekah's twin so that would probably place her at 18 years old!

**camriella: **Thank you for the review! I was really hoping I would do their characters justice :)

**BraziaRios: **Thanks for the review, it was a fun chapter to write! Arianna is the youngest and gets along with all of her brothers (for the most part), but especially when they were young! I'm glad you liked it! :)


	5. Errands

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC**

Arianna lounged around her apartment waiting to hear back from the Salvatores or one of her brothers, as she waited for a text to come through she busied herself getting ready for school. She had finished getting her makeup done when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she found Alaric Saltzman standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Alaric?" she questioned

"Guess again" he replied with a smirk

"You and your old tricks" Arianna sighed, rolling her eyes "come in" she added as she turned back into her apartment

"Is this what you've been up to while you were gone?" Arianna asked,

"Something like that" Niklaus responded "I rather like this body, it got me into a very secret meeting with the doppelganger and her accomplices this morning"

"Morning meeting? And I wasn't invited? How rude." Arianna huffed

"And yet, becoming a part of the inner circle is the one job I left you with"

"You know I don't play well with others" Arianna said, titling her blood bag at her brother pointedly. The blood bag was hastily knocked out of her hands as she was pushed against the wall by her throat

"I did find out some interesting news" Niklaus said lowly "When were you going to tell me Elijah was in town?" Niklaus watched Arianna struggle for breath for a few moments longer before releasing his grip. Arianna clutched at her throat; looking at her brother with a bewildered expression, fortunately for her she could now play off her surprise from being assaulted instead of caught in her lie

"Elijah's here?" Arianna gasped, her voice hoarse as she tried to regain control of her breaths

"Convenient that you failed to find out the Salvatores have him daggered in their basement. Especially when you've spent all of your days with them"  
Elijah was daggered in their house? Those bloody bastards, Arianna cursed inwardly

"Asking people about the bodies they hoard in their basement isn't exactly the key to friendships Nik. Given you don't quite have friends it's understandable that you wouldn't know that" Arianna snapped

"Do not fall back into this pattern of betrayals Arianna. You can only be forgiven so many times" Klaus said gravely, ignoring her snide remark.

"I will get Elijah back if that's what you're asking from me" Arianna said, shifting nervously

"Not at all little sister. Elijah is exactly where I want him to be"

"I beg your pardon?" Arianna asked, pretending to be shocked

"Well you see sister, while you fled for nearly a century a lot has happened. Elijah and I are no longer on the best of terms"

"That's clearly an understatement" Arianna scoffed

"Do not interfere Arianna" Klaus warned

"Of course I won't" Arianna responded with a roll of her eyes "Am I supposed to barge in and demand they return my indestructible, daggered brother without blowing my cover? Honestly Nik, you're so daft"

"I wouldn't put it past you to find a way" He replied, ignoring her snide remark

"I'm flattered" she smiled sarcastically "Now come along, you have a history class to teach, and I... have history to learn?"

"Not so fast, little one" Nik said, stopping his sister with a hand on her arm "I have other plans for you today"

"Let me guess, out of town plans?" she asked with a sigh

"There is work to be done, and I have some investigating to do of my own"

"Leave it to you to send me away on the night of the decade dance"

"Honestly Arianna, you weren't beginning to buy into that teenage dream illusion were you?" Niklaus scoffed

"Well I was here to settle down before you _ambushed_ me" Arianna reminded her brother

"Ah well, consider this my saving you from a hazardously boring evening" Nik said with a smile.

"Now, here's a list of all the ingredients I will need you to procure." He said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Arianna

"You may want to leave now if you want to make it back by nightfall" he added with a sly smile, closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Sorry for the long break, life has been getting in the way of writing but the semester is early done so I hope to be updating more! Also, this is a bit of a filler so now Arianna knows the Mystic Falls Gang are hoarding Elijah and she's about to stir things up, as she always does :P If you enjoyed the story please take the time to Review it or if you have any suggestions, it would mean a lot! Thank you for reading!**

The-Girl-Who-Dreamed: Thanks for the review! Elijah is definitely the protective older brother and will continue to show that time and time again like he does for Rebekah (It's why we love him of course)

The Mikaelson Cupcake: Thank you for the review! It definitely isn't a long shot, they will have their ups and downs for sure, I just have to find a way to write their make up


	6. Til' Forever Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals except for my OC**

The past few hours were a blur, a montage of hushed words and tears that Arianna would care to forget. Now she found herself standing at the waterfront wedged between Kol and Freya, her brother's supportive hand on her back as Arianna grasped Freya's hand in comfort.  
As she learned with Kol, losing a sibling was much harder the second time around. Of course, centuries of resentment and loathing didn't wash away in the one afternoon spent with her brother, but it did remind Arianna of a different time, a happier time before vampirism and daggers washed out the joy from her family.

Elijah solemnly opened the lid of the silver urn, starting off, he grabbed a handful of ashes from the urn  
"You fought against what time and circumstance made you. You are free, now, Finn" he finished, tossing the ashes in his hand into the water, as if his action could somehow set Finn free.

He passed the urn to Kol, who took a moment, contemplating his last words to his brother  
"I loathed you for centuries." He started, causing Arianna to close her eyes and pray it would take a better turn. "Even now, it remains unabated. But, I know torment, brother. So I hope you somehow find peace, in the abyss" Kol took a handful of ashes as well, throwing them into the river beneath them. His words were bitter, but from Kol the wishes of peace were the best he could offer.  
Arianna unlaced her hand from Freya's to accept the urn from Kol.

She took a moment to stand in the silence, she wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Finn for the past, nor was she about to lie about it because he was dead. But then, she presumed that he wasn't ready to forgive their family before his death either, but somehow managed to make peace in the short time he had left.  
"I meant everything that I had said Finn, about what a brother should be. Throughout the centuries it was easy to forget that you were once all of those things and I'm sorry that we could not protect you, brother." Arianna said with a shaky breath "I wish for you to find peace, where ever you are and I know Bekah would wish the same" Arianna reached into the urn, taking her eldest brother's ashes with shaking hands, she let them fall into the river.

Freya took the urn with shaking hands, holding back the tears the threatened to spill, all over again, as she spoke  
"When you were born, you gave me a gift - you were my first friend. Today, you gifted me my life, and my sibling united, even if for a moment" she added, her voice cracking as she looked between her siblings. Arianna couldn't help but break with her sister as she choked over her words.

"I love you." Freya said strongly, taking the ashes in her hands "Always and forever, brother, until forever ends." Freya set Finn's ashes free into the Mississippi, sobbing quietly as she passed the urn over to Niklaus.

He looked at the urn with a mixture of sadness and anger, choosing his next few words carefully, but he seemed to be choking on all the brotherly goodbyes.  
"Just know...you will be avenged" Niklaus said gravely, releasing his handful of ashes into the river as well.

This was it. Arianna looked between her siblings as they turned away, each of them mourning in a way none of them had in centuries. _Permanent_ loss was a concept long forgotten to them, yet here it was, once again reminding them of their mortality. Here was the threat the prophecy foretold, a threat to her family, greater than any they had ever known. This time there was no coming back from death.

**A/N: I'll be the first to say I never like Finn, and I thought all hopes of redemption were gone the second her hexed Kol. But the last episode had me feeling some sort of way, especially for a character I never really cared to like. There's just something about things left unsaid that get me good, so I thought I would give Arianna the chance to say goodbye! Hope you enjoy! xx**


End file.
